Life's a bang
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: A non-yaoi, non-romance fic with just plain old chibi goodness. Pein brings a 4 and a half yr old back to Akatsuki. Sasori does need a new partner but he's not going to be happy about it. Chapter one has the drama but afterward the humour ensues. oocness


Opened 2/05/'09, 10:24-25pm.

Authors Note:

I noticed something was missing in Deidara's section of fanfiction. Very, very few chibi fics that don't eventually turn into yaoi or shounen-ai or something like that. So I decided to start another one and actually finish it. I have a couple of chapters for various ones that didn't want to go anywhere.(.).

I'll work on the other ones but for now enjoy a non-yaoi, etc fic with just plain old chibi goodness.:3.

///////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////

He wasn't sure what to think about the village chief's offer. Five thousand yen to dispose of a demon that had been supposedly jinxing their village for nearly five years. When asked to give more detail about it the chief only told him that if he came to the village he would explain more there.

After much consideration he decided to go himself, his partner, Konan, was more than capable of running things while he was away. She was in his room the night before he set off.

"Are you really sure about this?" It was practically law among them that once you were partnered you were not to be separated unless circumstances called for it.

"It's only for six days. Remember the last time we found that a village had a monster, we got Kisame." It had not been what he expected upon meeting the blue skinned ninja, he was surprisingly jovial.

"Yes, but _I_ was with you at the time though." She looked down at the ground wondering how it would go before he even left.

"We have more members now and more missions to be assigned, I know this is not proper procedure but I have a feeling about this." He made sure he had everything he needed before setting off in the morning. He was leaving shortly before sunrise.

"Fine, but I hope you're right." She knew that Pein was a more than capable ninja but she would feel better after this whole thing was over with.

//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He arrived at the village a day earlier than expected and as he looked into the seemingly normal village, something bumped into his leg. Looking down with a straight face he saw a very young child with the brightest blond hair he had ever seen and only one visible blue eye, which was looking back up at him shaking a little bit, he definitely saw fear in the eye but the boy only bowed and ran off as fast as he could.

That aside he barely took five steps into the village before he was greeted by the chief who sought him out barely a week ago. "I see you have decided to come, please come into my home and I will explain everything."

He gave a curt nod to the man and followed him, prepared in case he tried anything suspicious.

It was around dinner time when he arrived so the chief had a dinner ready. "I imagine that you can't even tell that our little village was nearly destroyed less than five years ago." "You are correct, it looks like most of the villages I've been to." Which it did, it had the ordinary villagers and their homes and them going about work as usual.

"It took alot of work to get it to it's former glory. I shall explain after they bring in the demon." This part puzzled Pein since he thought he was to supposed to track it down and kill it, if it had even existed. "Explain." He narrowed his eyes at the chief who wasn't even phased. "Rest assured that you will be informed of everything quiet soon." His closed his eyes slowly and let out a low sigh, after doing so two masked ninja stepped into the room, one holding what appeared to be a leash and it was connected to the boy from earlier.

Pein didn't say anything and watched as one of the ninja led the boy to the corner at the left side of the room and made him sit and all the while the child was looking down at the ground.

"I will explain now." Pein turned his attention back to the chief who looked up for a moment. "It was on a Summer night nearly five years back that as soon after that demon was born, a horrible raid was done on our small village, homes were burned, people were slaughtered. At first we thought nothing of connecting the two but then an incident occurred a couple of years back." He glanced at the boy before facing his guest again.

"The monster had apparently wandered off and when he came back, some of the same people who raided our village from before had returned. It wasn't nearly as bad as before but then it seemed whenever something bad happened, the demon was somehow involved." He glanced again at the small form in the corner, shaking slightly. Even having heard these words before never seemed to make it hurt less.

Taking a breath he continued."We also recently found out that it has the ability to make things explode and we do not want it in our village, it's already believed that it's conspiring to finish us off and move on."

Pein could hardly believe the man, wondering if he ever heard himself talk. It was just bad luck on the child's part and craziness on the villagers side. Still, he did say that the boy could make things explode and that was probably just a jutsu that the child had somehow learned. He could be of use and they were a member short since Orochimaru became a traitor to them.

"Will you rid us of this demon?" The chef raised an eyebrow. "I will take the boy back with me, there is a priest in our organization who could do it properly." He wasn't lying about the priest, only appeasing these people to get what he came for.

"We'll leave at dawn." While the chief started to order a couple of drinks he cast a glance at the shaking form in the corner, expecting to be taken somewhere by the stranger and killed. Not understanding any better.

//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////

The sun was just rising over the horizon as the two were at the villages entrance, Pein had received his payment from the chief last night and he was actually relieved to be getting away from that creepy place. They actually offered him the leash for the boy but he refused it.

After walking a bit, until he was positive they were a safe distance away he looked at the small child who had been quietly following him. Not even saying a word or crying, just following him quiet and and shaking a little.

He could not blame the boy for being afraid, he decided to go ahead and tell him the truth. He stopped and so did the boy who kept looking at the ground.

"Look at me." The boy did so while trembling at the sound of the mans voice. Thinking he was going to be killed sooner rather than later. "I'm not going to kill you. I told them that to appease them so they would not try anything _stupid_."

He wasn't used to dealing with children, he was starting to wonder if maybe it would have been best if Konan came with him after all. Then again someone needed to assign the missions and take care of the glamour that came with being a powerful leader while he was away.

He wasn't sure what to think of this stranger in the red and black cloak, he said he was not going to kill him but he didn't know what to do. He was still tired from last night, he didn't sleep well thinking that he was going to go somewhere unfamiliar and be killed like the people in his own village.

"Can you speak at all?" Pein watched the boy look thoughtful and then confused. He was beginning to wonder what those people had done to someone so young.

He wanted to answer the man but the last time he was told he could speak he had been reprimanded for it by a smack across the face and being yelled at. He did not really wish to take his chances with this man but maybe he wouldn't hurt him. He was confused and his head hurt. Things started going white and that scared him.

He saw the boy collapse after looking confused over a simple question like that, he picked up the small form and continued on back to the hideout in Amegakure, not wanting to see Iwagakure again for awhile.

///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was not until that evening did the boy awaken again, Pein had already set up a safe spot for them to camp until dawn, then they could be back before the next nightfall if no problems arose.

Even later that night after they had eaten and the boy was asleep not far from him, he almost questioned his decision to bring the blond back. He still wouldn't talk and even refused to eat at first, if he was this way with him, then how would he react to the others?

He was positive however that the kid could be of use to them somehow. He turned over to where the child was in his eyesight before he fell asleep.

////////////\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\////////\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////

He was inwardly relieved to be back and two days sooner than he had expected. Earlier that morning he realized that the boy was not as fast as he was, considering how young he was it couldn't be helped, so he ended up carrying him the rest of the way back. When he first held the boy, the child had started trembling in his arms again. It was a little annoying to him but he had no intent of saying that to a kid he had only met a day and a half ago.

Entering the hideout, he saw it was empty, no matter, Konan should still be there and she would know more about what to do with the boy. If he could talk he would have to sometime, they weren't going to keep calling him boy and child.

//////////////\\\\\\\\///////////////////////\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He didn't bother to knock and just entered his office and Konan looked at him surprised to see him back so soon."You're back early." She smiled but then noticed he was holding something that was burying itself in his shoulder. "Whats that?" she asked walking up to him and saw it was a small child. "I don't know if he has a name, he won't say anything and I'll explain the rest later."

"I have an idea, let me see him." Pein handed her the boy who had no idea what was going on and hoped she wouldn't hurt him either.

She took him and sat him down in the chair, she got down to where she was at his level. "I'm going to ask you a few questions and all you have to do is either nod or hold up your fingers okay.?" Konan was pleased when he nodded in understanding. "Good. Now how old are you?" He looked thoughtful but not in the way Pein had seen before. He then held up four fingers on his right hand and two on the other. Konan thought he looked too small to be six so she took her chances and guessed. "Four and a half?" He nodded again.

"Alright, now wait here for a moment." He nodded his head again.

She stood up and walked over to Pein who had been watching.

"How did you do that?" He asked wondering how after less than three minutes with him she managed to get more out of the kid than he had after a day and a half.

"It's easy, simple questions and don't use the same voice you use when dealing with the others." The blue haired ninja waited while he walked over to the child and tried what she had.

He looked up at the man and blinked. Pein got down at eye level with the boy and asked. "Can you make things explode?" He nodded yes. "Can you show me?" Again yes. "Can you show me now?" Instead of answering he reached in his pocket and pulled out a little foil ball and unwrapped it to reveal a slightly smaller clay ball. Putting the ball in his right palm he made a fist and they waited in silence for a few seconds before he opened his hand and a tiny clay bird was in it.

It then flew up a little bit and he made a hand sign. "Katsu, un." While the little bird detonated into nothing much stronger than something at a fireworks display the child realized he had accidentally talked and covered his head expecting to be reprimanded for it.

Pein was pleased with the fact his trip hadn't been a waste while Konan noticed the boy was in the chair with his arms over his head. She went over to the boy and knelt down to him and Pein was watching, deciding that this was probably best left to her. "That was good, we're not going to hurt you for that." Cautiously he lowered his arms to look at her, trying to decide if she was right. So far neither of them had been mean to him and the spiky haired man had looked glad after seeing his bird explode.

"Let's make a deal, I'll tell you our names and then you tell us yours." He decided to try the people since they probably couldn't be worse than the people from his village. He nodded in agreement.

"My name is Konan and he is Pein." Looking down he replied. "Deidara, un." He had to sound out the r a little bit. "Thats a nice name. See, it's alright for you talk here." "Really, un?" He was still a little uneasy. "Yes and I bet you're hungry right?" Without really waiting for a reply she picked him up and headed out the door leaving Pein to wonder what exactly had just happened.

///////////\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\/////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

Please don't kill me for the bad results of Pein and Konan's out of character-ness.;^^;. I just like the whole idea of Pein and Konan being like the mom and dad of Akatsuki. I'll work on getting them more in character as the story continues.

Next time: Sasori finds out who his new partner is.:3.

Finished: 02/06/'09, 05:21pm.


End file.
